Las Chicas Superpoderosas y Los Rowdyruff Boys
by Sissie131
Summary: Las PPGD seguian con su vida normal despues de salvar Megavillepero lo que ellas no se esperaban era que luego volverian a ver a las personas que menos esperaban y surgira un nuevo sentimiento.
1. Chapter 1

**Las Chicas Súperpoderosas y Los Rowdyruff Boys**

**_Disclaimer: Las PPG no me pertenecen, solamente la historia._**

* * *

><p>Unas chicas llamadas Bombón, Burbujay Bellota<strong>,(na: imagínenselas como las de Bleedman ),** juntas eran las Chicas Súperpoderosas, porque ellas tenían superpoderes. Ellas eran muy conocidas por toda Saltadilla. Pero desgraciadamente para su mala suerte el Profesor Utonio se las llevo y se fueron a otra ciudad para vivir , llamada Megaville. Cuando llegaron ya querían volver, pero el Profesor les dijo que no porque tenían que experimental nuevos sitios y nuevas costumbres. Pero aun así las chicas querían volver a Saltadilla. Pero luego cuando llegaron a su nuevo hogar conocieron nuevos amigos. Dexter el niño genio , Jack el samurai y Coraje el perro cobarde y muchos mas, y tuvieron nuevas aventuras.

**Capitulo 1: El reencuentro**

Ya habían pasado 8 meses desde que las chicas volvieron a ver a los Rowdyruff boys después de derrotarlos y ya tenían 10 años de edad. Era un día común en Meanwhile y las chicas estaban en su casa sin hacer nada. Entonces Bellota no resistió tanto silencio y decidió romperlo:

-Estoy harta de no hacer nada- dijo Bellota molesta

-También yo estoy aburrida de estar sin hacer nada- dijo Burbuja

-Chicas yo también lo estoy, pero aquí ya no hay monstruos todos los días como en Saltadilla- dijo Bombón

-Porque el Profesor tuvo que traernos a una ciudad tan aburrida como esta- dijo Bellota un poco molesta

-Bellota basta si- dijo Bombón

-Esta bien- dijo Bellota mas tranquila

-Chicas …. ¿Recuerdan a esos chicos que siempre nos insultaban? No los hemos visto desde que los derrotamos- dijo Burbuja

-Es cierto no los hemos visto desde entonces, ¿Bombón donde crees que se encuentren esos chicos?- dijo Bellota

-¿Bombón donde crees que se encuentren esos chicos?- dijo Burbuja

-No lo se , pero me da el sensación que los vamos haber muy pronto- dijo Bombón un poco seria

Burbuja y Bellota se le quedaron mirando a Bombón muy sorprendidas al escuchar eso.

**Al otro día en la escuela:**

Las chicas iban caminando por los pasillos de la escuela cuando de momento las chicas escuchan muchos balbuceos de las otras chicas de la escuela.

-¿Que esta ocurriendo aquí?- pregunto Bombón

-¿Es que no se han enterado chicas?- dijo la chica 1 algo emocionada

-No , no sabemos- dijo Bellota desinteresada

-Es que hoy vienen tres chicos nuevos a nuestra escuela y lo mejor de todo en nuestro salón ^-^- dijo la chica 2 un poco emocionada

-Espero que sean lindos- dijo la chica 3 muy emocionada

-Ok…- dijo Bombón un poco confundida

-¿Con que vienen chicos nuevos eh? Espero que nos llevemos bien con ellos ^-^- dijo Burbuja un poco interesada

Luego llegaron unos chicos muy bien parecidos , uno era rubio con ojos azules oscuros , vestía una camiseta azul oscuro por debajo de una chaqueta negra serrada hasta el pecho y parecía muy amistoso , el segundo era mas bien pelinegro con una pequeña cola de caballo hacia arriba tenia la misma vestimenta igual que el azulito pero en verde oscuro, tenia la cara de pocos amigos y el tercero era un chico pelirrojo con una cola de caballo hacia abajo muy largo hasta las rodillas usaba la misma vestimenta que el verdecito y el azulito pero de color rojo, tenia los ojos de color rojos tan rojos como la sangre y su mirada era indiferentemente pero se fijo en las chicas . Las chicas cuando los vieron se sorprendieron al saber que eran ellos **(n/a: ya deben saber quienes son XD):**

-Los Rowdyruff Boys!- gritaron las chicas a unísono

-Ah, pero si son las Supertontas- dijo el pelirrojo con sarcasmo

-Hey es Poderosa!, ¿y que hacen aquí?- dijo Bombón molesta

-¿Como rayos volvieron?, nosotras los derrotamos- dijo Bellota muy molesta

-Que te importa primor, y si lo hicieron, pero volvimos- dijo el pelinegro desinteresado

-¿Cómo es posible?, nosotras vimos cuando desaparecieron- dijo Burbuja sorprendida

-Bueno es una larga historia- dijo el rubio tranquilo

-Queremos saber la verdad Brick- dijo Bombón al pelirrojo

-De acuerdo se los diremos , lo que paso fue …- empezó Brick

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí se que no es muy largo pero tenia que inscribirme en la pagina de fanfiction pero les prometo que el siguiente será mas largo.<strong>

**Sissie131: ¿y que tal me quedo chicos?**

**Boomer: te quedo muy bien , ¿verdad Burbuja?**

**Burbuja: si es verdad**

**Brick: ves lo que te pasa por no inscribirte antes de escribir tu historia**

**Sissie131: lo se , lo se no me lo tienes que repetir , … am Bombón no vas a decir nada**

**Bombón: ….**

**Sissie131: ¿Bombón? (no responde)**

**Butch y Bellota: da igual , dejen reviews ^^**


	2. Chapter 2: La Verdad Parte 1

**Las Chicas Súperpoderosas y Los Rowdyruff Boys**

_**Lamento la tardanza fue que tuve muchos trabajos corridos en la esuela y se me había ido la inspiración por causas desagradables que no me gusta recordar pero aquí el siguiente cap espero que me disculpen mi retraso.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: La Verdad Parte 1<strong>

-De acuerdo se los diremos, lo que paso fue….- dijo Brick

Flashback:

Era cuando estábamos en nuestra ultima batalla, cuando nos lanzaron su ultimo ataque nos dio pero no nos lastimo completamente porque se abrió un portal y entonces algo nos tomo de las manos y nos arrastro adentro del portal. Luego de entrar en el portal llegamos a un sitio lleno de flores, árboles, montañas y un pueblo no muy lejos de ahí. Cuando nos dimos cuenta de eso nos pusimos un poco histéricos por lo ocurrido, cuando menos nos los esperábamos una chica como de unos 12 años con el cabello de color chocolate con destellos dorados suelto hasta un poco mas debajo de las caderas y con una cinta en forma de diadema de color violeta en el cabello, con un traje ceremonial chino con las mangas caídas hasta las rodillas de falda corta hasta la mitad del muslo violeta y ojos de color ámbar (n/a: Si han visto Card Captor Sakura podrán adivinar que ola chica es la misma que Shaoran ósea es una OCC mía que la voy hacer pasar por la hermana gemela de Shaoran) se nos acerco y nos pregunto:

-Están bien chicos - pregunto ella

-No, no estamos bien como llegamos aquí lo último que recuerdo es que las Supertontas nos lanzaron un ataque y luego …. –dijo Brick pero fue interrumpido por la chica que le había puesto su dedo índice en la boca

-No hables mas, ya se lo que ocurrió antes y después - dijo la chica

Brick se quedo boquiabierto y sonrojado cuando la chica le hizo permanecer en silencio, en cambio Boomer y Butch se estaban aguantando la risa por verle la cara así a su hermano mayor. Luego Boomer pregunto inocentemente:

-Niña, ¿como te llamas? ¿Cómo nos encontraste? ¿Fuiste tú la persona que nos arrastro a dentro del portal? - pregunto Boomer inocentemente

-Boomer que preguntas tan estupidas, eres patetico - dijo Butch un poco decepcionado de su pequeño hermano

-Hey, hey, hey primero no lo trates así y segundo déjalo tiene todo el derecho de preguntar sobre lo sucedido - dijo la chica que primero estaba seria y ahora sonríe como si no hubiera pasado nada

-Al menos alguien me aprecia - dijo Boomer

-Que tonto eres Boomer - dijo Butch con fastidio

-Ok, niña puedes contestar las preguntas - pregunto Bick ya fastidiado con las peleas infantiles de sus hermanos pequeños

-Para empezar me llamo Li Hikari pero me pueden decir Kari - dijo Kari

-Entonces "Kari" puedes decirnos como nos encontraste - pregunto Brick tratando de ser lo mas cortes posible (n/a: que inusual verdad ¬¬)

-Esta bien se los diré, yo los traje aquí - dijo Kari como si fuera lo mas normal

-Pero que rayos, ¿como que nos trajistes a este lugar? - grito Butch un poco exasperado

-Porque les quiero enseñar los valores de la vida, para mostrarles lo bello que es el mundo si lo ves de otra forma y para mostrarles el significado del amor y la justicia – dijo Kari de forma heroica (n/a: y eso que solo es una hechicera y una maestra en las artes marciales chinas que luego hablare de ella ¬¬)

Los chicos se sorprendieron mucho al escuchar eso, pero luego Boomer dijo:

-Espera, espera, espera a ver si entiendo quieres decir que quieres convertirnos en chicos buenos - dijo Boomer algo dudoso

-Exactamente Boomer - dijo Kari sonriéndole

-Pero porque rayos nos quieres cambiar, a nosotros nos gusta ser así, ni tu ni nadie nos hará cambiar de opinión – dijo Brick molesto

-Pues ya verán que los voy hacer chicos buenos o en otras palabras los voy a convertir en héroes! ^_^ - exclamo Kari ilusionada

-Que rayos, por eso nos interrumpiste en nuestra batalla con las Supertontas – dijo Butch con reproche y captando ahora

-Esperate un momentito Butch, tu no tienes que reprocharme de algo que no sabia que iba a ocurrir cuando decidí que ese era el momento mas inoportuno para traerlos aquí, luego fue que me di cuenta que estaban en media batalla que los iban a matar con ese gran ataque que por cierto me tienen que agradecer que les haya salvado la vida - dijo Kari muy seria y un poco molesta

-Que YO debo darte las gracias a ti, JA!, como si te hubiera dicho que lo hicieras - dijo Butch con sarcasmo

-Ah, con que quieres llevarme la contraria, discúlpate antes de que te deje mal herido - dijo Kari molesta

-Hay, que piensas hacerme para lograr eso, bofetearme quiero ver que lo intentes - dijo Butch burlándose

-Ahora si me hicistes enfadar - dijo Kari muy molesta

Entonces Kari hizo aparecer una especie de espada y en la empuñadura en vez de ser dorada era de un violeta oscuro. Luego hizo una especie de movimientos con las manos mientras sacaba una carta amarilla con símbolos chinos (n/a: ya saben las cartas de poder de Shaoran) y gritaba:

-Dios del rayo, ven a mi! - grito Kari cuando le lanzo una bandada de rayos que salio de la espada hacia Butch

-Aaaaahhhhhhh! - grito Butch de dolor

-Eso le enseñara - dijo Kari un poco molesta desapareciendo la espada

-Brick no vas hacer nada - le pregunto Butch con su orgullo un poco lastimado

-Te lo mereces por subestimarla, y por cierto Kari de donde sacaste los superpoderes - pregunto Brick

-No son superpoderes, son mis poderes mágicos que tengo en mi corazón - explico Kari

Luego Kari mira a Butch con cara de asesina en serie y le dice:

-Callate si no quieres que te descuartice - dijo Kari mirándolo con una mirada que dice: "Te sugiero que te calles antes de que lo haga"

-Ok ok ok, no me mates - dijo Butch un poco intimidado

-Kari puedes calmarte por favor - dijo Boomer inocentemente

-Por supuesto Boomer si me lo pides de esa forma por mi no hay problema - dijo Kari sonriendo y levantando su mano derecha y poniéndola en su mejilla

-Gracias –dijo Boomer devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Ok, ahora Kari como vas hacer para cambiarnos eh? - dijo Brick cruzándose de brazos

-Sencillo llevarlos al pasado y enseñarles como era en esos tiempos - dijo Kari

-¿Llevarnos al pasado? no entiendo porque - dijo Brick confundido

-Bueno es que ya están en el pasado – dijo Kari

-Queeeeeeee! – gritaron los tres a unísono

-Si están en el año 1820 – dijo Kari

-1820! – gritaron los tres

-Si, 1820 era el año en que Megaville apenas empezaba a existir – dijo Kari

-No puedo creerlo – dijo Brick colocando su mano derecha en su frente

-Esto es increíble – dijo Butch

-Todo esta tan tranquilo – dijo Boomer mientras miraba el lugar no tan afectado por la respuesta de ella que sus hermanos

-Es cierto todo esta tranquilo porque no esta sucediendo nada, pero esperen un momento y verán – dijo Kari

Entonces de repente se empezaron a escuchar gritos de auxilio provenientes del pueblo de Megaville

-Ayúdenos – gritaban las personas asustadas y corriendo

-Pero ¿que pasa aquí? – pregunto Brick

-Están atacando el pueblo – dijo Kari tranquila

-¿No vas hacer nada Kari? – pregunto Boomer algo preocupado

-No, pero ustedes si – dijo Kari mientras empezaba a empujarlo hacia el pueblo

-Pero que rayos, nosotros no somos héroes somos villanos – dijo Butch con notable fastidio

-Lo se, pero es el principio de su entrenamiento como héroes – dijo Kari aun empujándolos (n/a: no me pregunten de donde saco la fuerza porque ni yo se eso ¬¬)

-Pero nosotros nunca hemos salvado a nadie y de todos modos no sabemos como – trato de razonar Brick mientras lo empujaban

-Y lo peor es que ahora nos tenemos que parecer a las Supertontas – dijo Butch un poco molesto por la idea de ser buenos

-Pues es mejor que se acostumbren porque de ahora en adelante van a salvar el día y vencer el mal – dijo Kari deteniéndose y dejándolos solos en frente del monstruo para desaparecerse

-No puedo creerlo nos dejo aquí solos y para empeorar sin saber que vamos hacer – dijo Brick con sarcasmo en su voz

-Creo que deberíamos irnos antas de que nos pidan ayuda – comento Butch dándose media vuelta para irse pero le tomaron por el cuello de la camisa y lo voltearon hacia el frente

-Espera Butch no vas irte así y dejándolos hay para que mueran verdad – le pregunto algo sombrío Boomer

-Si por – dijo Butch tranquilo

-Es que no te da pena verlos morir Butch – dijo Boomer preocupado por la decisión de su hermano mayor

-No y que – dijo Butch ya impacientándose

-Que a ti no te gustaría estar en su lugar, verdad que no – empezó Boomer

-¿No? – contesto Butch con un poco de duda

-Pues no los dejes morir porque ellos son seres vivos al igual que nosotros y tienen familias, amigos y casas, es que no te da ni un poco de compasión – finalizo Boomer con un toque de tristeza en su voz

-Si un poco – dijo Butch rascando su nuca

-Pues ayúdalos como voy hacer yo – dijo Boomer levantando el vuelo hacia el pueblo

-Brick deberíamos – pregunto Butch a su hermano mayor

-Bueno no tenemos otra opción no podemos dejar solo a Boomer – dijo Brick encogiéndose de hombros

-Conste que fue cosa tuya – le advirtió Butch

-Aja, como sea – dijo Brick sin tomarle importancia

Luego de eso levantaron el vuelo dirigiéndose hacia el pueblo donde ya se encuentra su hermano menor. Cuando llegaron los chicos vieron que era un monstruo marino muy grande de color anaranjado y con mil ojos. Los chicos jamás habían visto algo así antes. Boomer ya estaba atacándolo cuando sus hermanos llegaron.

-Despídete monstruo feo – grito Boomer mientras le lanzaba unos de sus esferas de poder eléctricas

-Lo tomo muy enserio – dijo Butch con una gotita tipo anime bajándole por la nuca

-Es cierto – dijo Brick con la misma gotita

-Oigan ustedes dos piensan quedarse hay todo el día o podrían mover su trasero y ayudarme con esto – les grito Boomer enojado a sus hermanos (n/a: auch! Que carácter tiene el chico)

-Hay se nos olvido jejejejejeje – dijeron Brick y Butch nerviosos al mismo tiempo

Después de eso fueron donde estaba su hermano menor y comenzaron atacar al monstruo, el mounstro contraatacaba al mismo tiempo que los chicos atacaban.

-Brick que haremos no tenemos un plan – dijo Boomer preocupado

-Si y cada vez que lo atacamos esa cosa contraataca – dijo Butch un poco exasperado

-Ummmmmmm, tengo un plan vengan aquí – dijo Brick un poco serio

-Y que se te ocurrio – dijo Butch

-Pues verán chicos, ese monstruo tiene una debilidad – dijo Brick muy serio

-Y cual es – pregunto Boomer esperanzado con la noticia

-Pues no se – dijo este encogiéndose de hombros mientras sus hermanos se cayeron para atrás tipo anime

-Estas hablando enserio! – le gritaron Butch y Boomer molestos

-Si, no tengo la menor idea – dijo Brick tranquilo

-Pero si eres el líder y el mas inteligente de los tres, como no lo puedes saber – dijo Butch molesto

-No soy adivino Butch – dijo Brick un poco molesto

-Pues yo creo que deberíamos encontrar su punto débil – dijo Boomer tratando de calmar la tensión

-Tienes razón Boomer, vamos chicos tenemos un enemigo que derrotar – dijo Brick alzando su puño

-Si! – gritaron Boomer y Butch alzando también su puño

Luego de esos los chicos le lanzaron rayos láser pero no funcionaron, dieron puños, patadas y demás pero tampoco lograron nada.

-Hey chicos esto no funciona hay que crear una estrategia para poder vencerlo – dijo Brick

-Y que hacemos hermano – pregunto Boomer

-Uuummmmm, que tal si hacemos nuestro ataque del ….. – dijo Brick terminando su frase en un susurro

-Estas seguro Brick, ese ataque es mas cosa de las Supertontas que de nosotros – dijo Butch un poco preocupado

-Es eso o nada chicos – dijo Brick serio

-De acuerdo, cuenta conmigo – dijo Butch alzando su puño derecho

-Y conmigo igual – dijo Boomer sonriendo

-Pues vayamos a derrotar a ese monstruo – dijo Brick sonriendo un poco

-Si! – gritaron Boomer y Butch

Se acercaron al monstruo de mil ojos y luego cuando se reunieron los chicos empezaron hacer su ataque.

-Gigante Perruno Flameante! – gritaron al unísono

En el instante que gritaron eso se convirtieron en un gigante cachorro de fuego (n/a; acaso no les suena ese ataque… obviamente es originalmente de las chicas que en realidad decía "Gigante Felino Flameante") que enseguida mordió al monstruo de mil ojos haciéndolo explotar y enviándolo hacia el cielo. En eso aparece Kari sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

-Buen trabajo chicos pasaron el primer nivel del entrenamiento – dijo Kari sonriendo

-Y desde hace cuanto estas hay – pregunto Butch un poco molesto

-Lo suficiente para ver lo que hicieron, ah y por cierto muy original si me dejan decir – dijo Kari como si fuera de lo mas normal

-Así, y ahora que vamos hacer – pregunto Brick con sarcasmo

-Pues es hora de empezar su entrenamiento enserio ósea junto a mí en diferentes periodos de tiempo, están conmigo chicos – pregunto Kari con una sonrisa de medio lado y poniendo su mano en el medio de ellos

-Estoy Contigo – dijo Boomer sonriendo y poniendo su mano encima de la de ella

-Yo también – dijo Butch con una sonrisa traviesa y poniendo su mano encima de la de Boomer y mirando a su hermano mayor

-Estoy dentro – sonriendo de medio lado y poniendo su mano encima de la de Butch

-Muy bien chicos, es hora de irnos les parece – pregunto Kari sonriendo aun

-Si! – gritaron los cuatro al unísono y levantando sus manos

-Pues vamonos ya! – exclamo Kari abriendo un portal y entrando en el seguida de los Rowdys

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wow es la primera vez que hago un capitulo que tenga 20 paginas bueno perdonenme el retraso dejen reviews.<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**ESTO ****NO**** ES UN CAPITULO!**

**_Lamento no haber actualizado pero la inspiracion se me fue al demonio ya no tengo ideas para continuar esta historia como la otra ue tengo de las PPG gomene T-T_**

**_Pero no todo esta perdido si alguien me quiere ayudar a hacer las historias se los agradeceria un monton_**

**_Bueno eso es todo, ja ne_**

**_Att. Sissie131_**


End file.
